


Innocent Sinners

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily teases Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Sinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“Did you really…”

“Gossip, Sarah, really?”

Lily is smirking. By now nobody in the village really considers her Megan’s sister or Mim’s daughter, she’s become her own person, even if that did seem to come with a label. She didn’t care, she was old enough to cope with it and, if she was honest, she enjoyed teasing people. 

“Frances…”

“Can look after herself… are you jealous?”

“No…”

Sarah’s reply is fast, too fast and she flushes as she looks away. 

“It’s not…”

“Decent? Right? Allowed?”

“All of those…”

Lily smirks, leaning to kiss Sarah’s cheek lightly. 

“Good job I don’t much care about being decent then…”


End file.
